Freddy the Baby
by secret777
Summary: Freddy, Nevel, and Spencer get diapered and babied. Freddy enjoys until brought to public, Nevel untill shown on iCarly, and Spencer untill Carly sees him naked changing his diaper . Other iCarly boys might get diapered too
1. Freddy's Secret

Freddy the Baby

Chapter 1

Freddy and Sam had just finished betting the usual, Freddy had of course lost and watched as the sink nozzle wet his pants for him. That's when Freddy's mom walked in.  
"Freddy!" shouted his mom.

"Mom!" shouted Freddy

"Freddy, did your protection leak?" asked his mom

"Protection?" asked Carly.

"For wetting? Isn't that a diaper? Which is for...Ah now I understand why Fredward wears one?" said Sam.

"Mom I don't wear diapers!" shouted Freddy.

"Yah you do Fredward. And don't yell," replied Marissa," I should now, I change you every morning and after school, unless you took it off which would explain the mess."

"Mom let's go!" shouted Freddy.

"Okay, okay." said Marissa as they left

"See yah baby Fredward." said Sam as they left.

As they got into the apartment Freddy asked this" Mom could you change me when you walked in I actually did wet myself."

"It should hold the night, and Freddy don't make a bet like that ever again!" Marissa said in response.

As Freddy slept Marissa thought to herself I thought the diapers would help us bond, but it seems to be making everything worse. Maybe I should go the full length; I think I still have all his baby stuff.


	2. The Next Step

The Next Step

When Freddy went to school the next day Marissa began her plan, she began to move all of Freddy's baby stuff to the apartment; at this same time Freddy was trying to explain (lie about) his situation to Sam and Carly at school.

"Um... About the diaper thing my mom forces me to wear them, so we can bond and stuff. So to make her happy I take a glass of water and pour it in to the diaper." explains Freddy.

"Right, right." says Sam and Carly

"Hey, Carly maybe we should have a new segment on iCarly "Changing Freddy's Diaper"

I bet his mom would help us." Sam laughed after saying this.

"Sam..." Freddy replies, "Carly make her stop, please."

"Sam, stop." says Carly laughing.

The rest of the day goes uneventfully.

Freddy returns home. "Hey, mom, could we just skip it tonight."

"Skip what, your changing." Marissa asks from Freddy's room, she was putting the finishing touches on Freddy's new room/nursery.

"No, uh...Okay," said Freddy, "Where are you mom."

"In your room, Freddy." says Marissa.

Freddy walks in and looks at his new room. "MOM, what did you do!"

"I just made it match your attire." replies Marissa.

He looks up and down at his clothes, then with a look of confusion, he then asks his mom "What do you mean?"

She picks him up and sets him on a Freddy sized changing table; she than removes his pants, that's when he finally realizes. "Now Freddy if you want a change, cry."

"Mom, I'm not a baby!" he said stupidly.

"Babies wear diaper, use them, and have their mommies change them, do you?" she asks.

"Yes, but...I'm not going to cry." he answers

"Then you're not going to get changed. Now I have to do some laundry." she was dead serious about him crying. She than took off his shirt, leaving him only in his messy diaper, she than proceeded to spank him, "Freddy you acted very naughty yesterday and then lied, not only to me, but your friends!" Afterwards she cleaned off his tears, and carried him to the living room. Finally she put him in a playpen he hadn't noticed.

Freddy than asked her "What if I'm hungry?"

She answered "Cry."

Freddy finally gave up and managed to produce a few tears(which wasn't actually that hard).

She than decided to punish him longer by first checking his diaper "Oh, baby your messy I better change you." Marissa took him to the changing table and changed him. Freddy than started to (fake) cry again. "What's wrong, I just changed you. Oh are you hungry?" She took Freddy into the kitchen and put him in a highchair, put a bib on him, and fed him some baby food. He struggled but was no match; most of the food did end up on his bib. Afterwards Marissa fed Freddy a bottle full of milk. Freddy was then placed in the playpen again.

Freddy than started to shiver so asked "Mom I'm cold, could I have some clothing?"

"Sure." Marissa then took him back into his room/nursery. She proceeded to put him In a onesie and when he started to protest shoved a pacifier in his mouth. The phone rang then and she put Freddy in the playpen and answered it.

Freddy sat in the playpen sucking on his pacifier and thought "This isn't so bad, as long as no one sees me."

Marissa came back and told him, "Freddy you have a play date, and I need to get some more diapers. So we're going to the store."

Freddy proceeded to cry.


	3. Playdate

Playdate

To calm Freddy down Marissa told him, "You can wear clothes over your onesie, and take out your pacifier." and she proceeded to rip out his pacifier and put it in her diaper bag/ purse. She than took him into his nursery/room and put some pants on him and put a t-shirt over his baby blue onesie. 

When they got to the car she pulled his pants and shirt off, stuck the pacifier into his mouth, and strapped him into a car seat. They than drove to a nearby Wal-Mart, where Marissa put him in a stroller. She bought a lot of diapers, even ones too small for Freddy! They than proceeded to head to Nevel Papperman's house! Freddy tried to express his discomfort but with a pacifier in his mouth, and strapped in a car seat; it was hard. 

When they got in to the house Mrs. Papperman greeted them, and when Nevel saw Freddy he said "WOW! This is great! Freddy Benson diapered, in an onesie, with a pacifier! This could ruin iCarly! Where is my camera?" 

Marissa sat Freddy down and then whispered to Mrs. Papperman "I got the smaller diapers." 

Mrs. Papperman than took Nevel and Freddy to a blocked off room. She opened the door to reveal a nursery! She than sat Freddy in one of the 2 cribs and put Nevel on a changing table! He replied" Mother what are you doing!" She than stuck a pacifier into his mouth. At the same time Freddy was laughing. 

She than diapered him, put him in a red onesie, and sat him in a crib. She than noticed Freddy was wet and changed him. Both of them were sat down for a nap. 

A few hours later... 

"Freddy, I need to pee" Nevel said embarrassingly.  
"Just let it go, the first time is the hardest, but it gets easier" was Freddy's reply.  
Nevel than proceeded to wet himself.


	4. The Club

The Reason  
Nevel's mom soon walked in and changed the boys; Freddy was both wet and messy while Nevel was only wet. She then gave them a bottle and sat them in a play pen where they proceeded to play. Mrs. Papperman then called Freddy's mom and told her, "I'll be there soon I'm just feeding them now." Mrs. Papperman then took Freddy and Nevel to her car where she strapped them into two car seats.  
She drove them to a large house, far out in the country. When they got there Mrs. Papperman put them into another playpen, and sat at the table with other women; including Mrs. Benson. Freddy also saw Spencer's current girlfriend, Marcie, and told Nevel.  
The woman at the head of the table said this after Mrs. Papperman sat down, "Good afternoon ladies. Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Papperman, have kindly brought their sons, Freddy and Nevel, you can see them in the playpen; and from the smells they'll need a change soon." At this Freddy and Nevel blushed.

"Mother, I brought someone as well; my current boyfriend, he's not prepared yet, but he's sitting out in the spare bathroom with wet pants." Marcie said slightly evilly.

"Good job, Marcie, now girls take it easy on him, there's a changing table with straps, and larger diapers, pacifiers, and onesies, use the yellow ones. All this stuff is in the closet. I'm pretty sure the babies will be hungry by then, so we'll have dinner." The mysterious woman said.

Freddy ripped out his pacifier and said, "You can't do this, it's illegal. Right Nevel?"

Nevel spit out his pacifier and said, "Yes, it must be illegal!"

"Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Paperman, pleae discipline your children, and to answer your question; yes we can, you signed a contract." The mysterious woman said laughing

As Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Papperman spanked their children, and through the tears, Freddy and Nevel thought back…..


	5. Flashback

Flashback

Freddy: This was just a few weeks after Marissa started diapering Freddy, she gave him a contract to sign; as he looked through it he saw a "baby clause", he asked his mom what it was.

Her reply, "A precaution, honey. It's just so if you fall into a coma the nurses can change you, it's not necessary, but it helps." Freddy then signed his doom.

Nevel: "Hey, Nevel, I have another document about Nevelocity for you to sign." Asks Nevels's mother.

Nevel too signed his doom.

Spencer: Spencer had just started dating Marcie, she too had him sign a contract, her reason "Spencer, I'm really into contracts and it just says you won't break up with me for at least 5 weeks."

"I'd never break up with you Marcie." And so he too, signed his doom; making it legal for what they're doing in the present.

A Month Later, Spencer:

"Spencer, I'm going to introduce you to my mom at dinner, okay?" asks Marcie.

"Sure." Answers Spencer, working on his newest sculpture, he wasn't really paying attention to what was happening; not to what he was agreeing to or to what Marcie was slipping in his drink.

When they got there, Spencer's bladder was near bursting, he ran up to the doors….. But was too late he had wet himself. Marcie saw and told him, "It's okay, I'll just make up some excuse to tell my mom. Just sneak into the back bathroom." Marcie hid her smile.

Present Day: Spencer was getting impatient so he started to look through the closets; he was just about to the one with the Spencer-sized baby stuff, when he heard Freddy and Nevel's crying. He opened the door; he was pushed back and the door closed. The women then pushed Spencer onto the changing table; Marcie then stripped him to his soaked boxers. Spencer struggled but the straps were tightened, and a pacifier from the closet put in his mouth. They then diapered him, put him in a yellow onesie, and sat him in the playpen with Freddy and Nevel.


	6. Color Coded

Color Coded  
All three boys, deep in thought didn't notice when they had both wet and messed; they also didn't notice the women sitting up three highchairs; baby blue for Freddy, pinkish-red for Nevel, and faded yellow fo Spencer. The bottles and bibs were also color coded the same way, so were clothes, cribs, pacifiers, and diapers. There were only two colors of pull-ups, though. The boys had begun to notice this as well, they determined; blue was for medium, red for small, and yellow for large.  
Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Papperman came to the playpen, picked up the boys ( Spencer and Freddy by Mrs. Benson, Nevel by his mom).They took the boys to the corresponding changing table; unsnapped their crotch straps, pulled up their onesies, and changed them; all of them were both wet and messy. After they were taken to the highchairs and were told they would spend the four day weekend, it was Wednesday and Carly was in Yakama visiting her grandfather. For the last week of school they would wear pull-ups, so they could change themselves.  
During dinner the boys were fed baby food, after the feeding; being fed a bottle they were, "Hey boys we're going to a water park, and since you're all babies you'll have to wear swim diapers and only that, Mrs. Papperman and Mrs. Benson will take you over, don't worry it's a few cities over."  
Freddy popped out his bottle and asked, "Why only swim diapers?"  
"The park has strict rules, also you need to get used to people seeing you guys as babies, especially you Spencer, you'll be here an extra week and then, you'll find out soon. As for care, we're arranging to talk to your grandfather"  
Spencer started to freak out until the sleeping pills kicked in.


End file.
